1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and, more particularly, to a method to wirelessly configure a wireless device for wireless communication over a secure wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless network connections between devices are rapidly replacing wired connections due to the simplicity and flexibility of using wireless connections. Setting up and configuring devices with wireless connections can be more difficult than with wired connections, however, due primarily to the increased security considerations necessary with wireless networks. Some methods of configuration require an additional wired connection with the wireless device. Additionally, each device must be configured individually, rather than being able to configure several devices at once.
What is needed in the art is a method of setting up one or more wirelessly connected devices, quickly, easily and securely.